1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to a building wall support structure and, more particularly, to a seismic wall support structure and method.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a slotted M-shaped support track which is mounted on overhead support structure and which receives vertical studs and allows vertical movement of full-height non-load bearing walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of support structures in framing a building is widely known in the building industry. Many applications exist in which a vertical support member must be connected to a horizontal support member, as for example, where a wall stud meets a ceiling joist, or where a wall stud meets a floor joist. This type of connection commonly requires drilling into the abutting members and fastening a bracket there between to hold the members in assembly. Fastening the members together is time-consuming, labor intensive and difficult to perform in the field. Further, the drilling of holes in the members weakens the members and also introduces difficulty in mounting wall, ceiling, and floor panels. The fastened connections are rigidly connected and do not allow for relative vertical moment of the connected members.
Full-height non-bearing walls which accommodate vertical movement and corresponding support structure is also commonly known. To accommodate movement of an overhead structural member, a flexible connection is employed between the member and the non-bearing wall beneath the member. A downwardly facing channel member with vertical slots in the flanges of the channel member have been utilized to fasten studs of non-bearing walls; however, this method requires fastening member, making the method cumbersome and labor intensive in the field.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall structure and method which overcome the limitations and disadvantages of wall structures heretofore provided.
It is a further object of the invention to improve the assembly means used to join metal studs in assembly.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the need for threaded fasteners when connecting two perpendicularly aligned metal beams or studs.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wall structure and method of the above character which is resistant to seismic loading.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wall structure and method which can be employed economically and efficiently.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description, considered in conjunction with the drawings, as follows:
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by means of a building support structure containing at least one vertical stud and a M-shaped support track. The stud has a planar web and flanges. The stud is fixedly attached to a lower support or track structure. The stud is inserted into one of the slot openings in the upper M-shaped support track to accomplish a desired spacing of 12, 16, 24 inches on center. Attach drywall as desired to meet the specific hour rating of the wall to the studs, but not attaching to the upper M-shaped support track, thereby allowing vertical movement. The M-shaped track is attached to overhead building structure, using fastening means such as screws or shot pins. The M-shaped support track includes an M-shaped track consisting of a planar web and U-shaped flange members and a plurality of slotted openings. The plurality of slotted openings are spaced lengthwise and defined by the planar web arid adjacent inner legs of the U-shaped flange members. The slotted openings receive the perpendicularly related vertical stud members.